Scruff
Scruff *'Configuration': 0-4-0T *'Designer:' Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. *'Builder': Sentinel Waggon Works *'Class': Sentinel steam shunter Scruff "the Scruncher" is a boxy tank engine. Bio Scruff was brought to Sodor to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. He hates being cleaned and, when Thomas once tried to have him cleaned, he ran away and hid in a siding until he was coaxed out with the promise of being allowed to shunt rubbish trucks. He once had to go to the Sodor Steamworks to have his "scruncher" mended and later that day, he helped Gordon tidy up the waste dump before the inspector arrived. Scruff once had to be repainted and he enjoyed his new look so much that he did not want to get dirty. Persona Scruff is a grubby little chap, with a lime green boxy shape. He is more than content with "scrunching" and shunting rubbish trucks at Whiff's waste dump and has few other aspirations. He has been known to run in fear and hide away from things that he does not quite understand and can find having all the focus on him a little daunting. It seems, at times, that Scruff would rather be busily working in the background. However, he is cheerful to welcome engines to the waste dump and happy to have others join in with the "scrunching". He is notably, perhaps, one of the few engines on Sodor with little desire to be clean and presentable. Scruff's main motivator is being able to just get stuck in and knuckle down with his jobs. Basis Scruff is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive built in 1946 by Sentinel Waggon Works. Livery Scruff is painted lime green with dark green stripes. He has gold name plates on either side of his tanks, although his name is only written on this in the merchandise. In the television series the plate is plain. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity * Season 15 - Kevin the Steamie (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (does not speak), and Percy and the Calliope (cameo) * Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) Magazine stories * 2011 - O, the Indignity! (speaks in speech bubble only) and Thomas and Scruff (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fourteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; fourteenth season onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; fourteenth season onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland) Trivia * Scruff did not have a rear coupling hook in season fourteen, yet he was seen pulling trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks Gallery File:ThomasandScruff10.png|Scruff and Thomas File:ThomasandScruff13.png File:ThomasandScruff17.png File:ThomasandScruff18.png File:ThomasandScruff24.png File:ThomasandScruff33.png|Thomas, Scruff, and Whiff File:ThomasandScruff35.png File:ThomasandScruff51.png File:OtheIndignity6.jpg|Scruff and Whiff at the Steamworks File:OtheIndignity9.jpg|Scruff with a broken "scruncher" File:OtheIndignity31.jpg|Scruff with Gordon File:RacetotheRescue1.png|Scruff and Hiro File:Scruff'sMakeover9.png File:Scruff'sMakeover29.png File:Scruff.png|Promo File:Scruffpromo.png File:ScruffatBrendamDockspromo.png|Promo of Scruff at Brendam File:Scruffpromotionalposter.jpg|Promotional poster File:ScruffPrototype.jpg|Scruff's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenScruff.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:MegaBloksScruff.png|Mega Bloks External links * Detailed information on Scruff's prototype Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines